When your gone
by QueenWolf12
Summary: If you could save the life of someone you loved you do it. But what if you didn't know you needed to save them? What if your words where the thing that killed them? Sometimes we don't see how much someone hurts. Character death. Sucide.


**Alright peoples! This is an old fanfic. The first one I ever did on this account. Well, I decided to fix all the grammer mistakes and put it back up. I know another Syrus story. But that's my favorite character so yeah, I do a lot of story involeing him. So please**

* * *

The whole world seemed to stand still as he stood there. This couldn't be happening! He didn't mean to yell at him. He didn't know it would push him over the edge.

Heck,no one knew he was that bad off. "If only,I could have solved my own promblems."Jaden thuoght. "Then maybe,he'd still be here."

The wake was almost over,now. This would be the last time Jaden got to see him. The last time he could see his face. Jaden went up to say his final goodbye.

The last time he could talk to him,laugh,or grow together.

Jaden pulled a letter out of his pocket,and placed it on his pellow. The letter was explannig the fight and how sorry he was. Hopefully he would get it in heaven.

This whole thing was a nightmare. It felt like a dream. Like,none of this was happening.

"Poeple,family and friends,"The precher said,"Is their anyone who needs to take one last look before we go into the other room." His mom wobbled up to the coffin.

"Wake up!" She slappded his face."Wake up!" She wailed."Why want you wake up!" She buired her face into her child's lifeless bodie."You have to wake up!"She said though muffled cries. Her husban ran up to her and pulled her off. "NOOO!"She held onto his clothing."Wake up!" They pried her hands off of him. "Star,stop cring."Her husban hushed her."John don't let them close it,John!"She cried."There gonna leave him in there all alone."She cried,and pretty soon her husban joined her. This caused the whole room to break down in tears.

"No...no...this isn't happing."Jaden thought. He tried to froce it out of his mind,but he couldn't stop the mermorys from flooding back to him.

........................Flashback.......................................................................

"You did what?"Jaden yelled. "I went and asked him to forgive you."Syrus said.

"Sy,why would you do that?"

"You were so upset,and I-I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain." "Sy,I told you to stay out of it!"

"I-m sorry I thought-" "You thoughted you'd be helping," Jaden screamed"Well,guess what you helped a lot,he dumbed me!"

"He what!"Syrus's mouth dropped. "Why?"

"Because,he said I couldn't handle our promblems,that I had to get everyone in our personal business!"Jaden screamed."I didn't know where he was getting that from till now!"

"Jaden Im sorry!"Syrus wimpered

."Sure you are,Sy."

"B-but I really am!"Syrus stuttered. "Sure,whatever,some friend you turned out to be."Jaden mumbbled.

Jaden turned around to see Syrus bitting his lower lip and tears runnig down his face."What are you cring about?"Jaden asked.

Syrus turned around and ran out the door.

The next day Jaden descovered that Sy hadn't come home. He figured that he went to Zane's or something. Jaden went to Zane's room.

"Zane you there?"Jaden knocked. No aswers."Zane!" Jaden tried one more time. As he walked away he thought he heard someone cring. But he just shrugged it off and went to look for Sy.

"SSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYY!"Jaden called."Where are you buddy?" Jaden spotted Bastion coming up the walk way."Hey,Bastion! Bastion!"Jaden waved.

Bastion didn't look like normal. His face was kinda pale and his eyes where sorta red."Whats wrong,man?"Jaden asked.

Bastion justed looked at him. "What do you mean whats wrong?"

Jaden sweat dropped."Well,your kinda all sad looking."

Bastion's eyes grew wide."You mean you don't know!"

"Know what?"Jaden asked."Look Bastion,Im sorry about whatevers making you sad,but I have you seen Sy?"

Tears filled Ra's eyes."Jaden...Syrus is...is.."

Is what?"Jaden asked.

"Dead!"Bastion blurted out.

"W-what! No,he can't be!" Jaden couldn't belive it."When?Where?...How?" Jaden grabbed Bastions by the arms.

"His body washed up on the beach this morning,"Bastion told Jaden,"Chazz found him."

Jaden's whole body started shaking,and once he let go of Bastion he ran off. Bastion watched him go. He knew Jaden where Jaden was going...to the beach.

* * *

"Sy,no."Jaden thought. Jaden saw the beach come into view. A crowd of poeple were standing at the beach."Sy.."Jaden half screamed. Just before he reached the beach he tripped on his own feet and fell in the sand. When he looked up he could see Chancellor Sheppard. He was standing over a figure of a young man. He had a sad look on his face. Fonda Fantine was with him. She took the limp arm and checked for a plus(She kinda had to comfirm he is dead.)and shook her head. Chancellor took off his jacket and placed it over the small bowed her head.

Chancellor Sheppard took out his phone to call the police.

"No,he can't be."Jaden wispered to himself.

* * *

The gang had meet up at the slifer dorm. They were all sitting around a table. But there was an empty set.

"I can't belive he's really gone."Chumly said. THe other nodded in agree ment.

The police had determned that he fell off some rocks in the night,but everyone thought something else. They just hoped they where wrng,but later on hey found out that the plocie were wrong. They found a letter in his pocket and it proved that he didn't slip off the rocks,he jumped.

"I was like him at that age,Atty said,I should have seen the signs."

"I should have been there more,or at least given him someone to talk to."Alexis cried.

"I lived with him! How didn't we see it coming. I mean he was acting different but..."Chumly triled off

"Why would he..I mean he's was so happy these last few days......."Bastion shook his head.

"How could he be so selfish,"Chazz screamed,"Putting us all throught this!"

Jaden just sat there,he still couldn't belive it. Then a thought intered his head."I-Is Zane o.k?"He asked. Everyone looked at Alexis and Atty. "We don't know,he want come out of his room."Alexis said."The poor guy."

Atty looked at the table."He had to idenify the body."

* * *

Jaden was in covers wrapped around him. "Jaden you gonna come eat?"Chumly asked."No."Jaden said blankly.

"Jaden he would want you to eat."Chumly said. "I know."Jaden replied. But Jaden didn't want to eat. Every time he tried to eat anything,he thought of the awful things he had sad to his poor friend,and it made him sick to his stomach. He couldn't sleep either. If he did,he just dreamed about the the day he saw his frineds body on the beach. Wet,covered in saeweed,and his clothes tattered from where he had hit the rocks.

"His furnal is in two days,are you sure your gonna be o.k?"Chumly asked. "I think so."Jaden replied. Once,Chumly lefted Jaden fell asleep.(Poor Jaden,you know what happens when he sleeps.)

_"Sy,no! No! Jaden watched as his friend was was tooken away. He saw Sy cring and then jump off of the rocks into the vilonet ocean's dark waters."_

"Sy,Im sorry!"Jaden said as he julited awake."Im so sorry."He cried into his knees."I wish I could tell you how sorry I am."He he relised something. He can tell Sy that he was sorry.

When Chumly came in he was suprised to find Jaden diggin through his bookbage for his notebook.

* * *

"Zane are you o.k?"Alexis asked from outside the door."Zane,"She called,"I havn't seen you in days,are you o.k?" Alexis leaned agenst the door,and turned the knobe.

She found that for the first time in days that the door was unlocked and that she could step inside.

Alexis took a deep breath and stepped into the room. "Zane are you in here?" She looked around. The bed was a mess and she could tell that the pellow was wet. On the bed she found a rickeled up photo. Alexis picked it up and undid the edges. It was a photo of Zane and Syrus. They where young in the she turned it over she could make out Zane's hand writting on the back. _Me and Sy at age 13 &11. _Alexis smiled. In the photo Zane had his hand on Sy's shoulder and Sy was smiling ear to ear. Zane had held onto the photo,till it rickeled like this. He held on to it,like if he let go,he'd lose the photo like he lost Sy. She looked up at the coner of the photgraph and saw a tare in the coner."Hmmm...."

* * *

Zane was sitting one the edge of the lighthouse. Looking at the the water smash up agenst the rocks on the beach. His hair was a a train wreck and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep,and his eyes wear blood shot and swollen. One tear rolled down his cheek,then another."Danmit,Zane stop cring!"He said to himself.

"Zane."Zane lifted his head up,to see Alexis standing next to him. She had somthing behind her back."Can I set down?"She asked."Sure."Was all he never really did talk much,but the reason he wasn't talking much now was because he didn't have the strenght to..

Alexis and Zane sat beside each other for a while."Zane..."She said."Hmmm..." Alexis placed a photo infront of Zane. It was the photo he had lefted in his room. How did she get it? But something was different about the photo this time. Zane ran his finger across the photo's frame."I thought,I"d put that photo in a place where it can't get torn."Alexis said. Tears hit His and Sy's face.

"Zane are you alright?" Alexis asked

"I-I saw him before he died." Zane wimpered. Alexi's eyes grew wide. "I could have stopped him Alexis. If I would have just though to ask himw where he was going or or to come in, maybe..maybe he would have told me."

"It's not your fault." Alexis said trying to comfort her segate brother.

"Yes it is. Alexis I could aslways fix this kind of stuff for him. I could have fixed this. I could have found out how hurt he was and got him some help or something.."

Alexis felt tears run down her face. "It's not your fault. Any of us could hasve fixed it. Could have helped him. B-but we didn't,"Alexis said her voice breaking,"we didn;t see the warning signs. Oh God Zane, I"m so sorry!" With that Alexis threw herself into Zane's arms. The sun was going down as the two sat their and cried.

.........................................END FLASHBACK................................................

The wake was over now. Now they where all sitting and listening to the percher. "Syrus was very young when he lifted us."The percher said."His body may be here,but his soul is in the land of angels! We will meet up with him ne day." The precher took out some papers and put on his glasses."Syrus's older vrother has written some words for his baby brother and Syrus's parents would like their child's last words read,as well as some of there own."

The percher cleaered his thoart:

_Dear brother,_

_Im sorry I couldn't come to day. But this was to much for me to bear. I hope,you find peace and I hope you will watch over me. It's the little things I will miss,like talking to you after school,opening our Chrismas peresents tegether on Chrismas moring,seeing you go nuts caue you go an A+ on your math quiz,watching home movies together,and being around you. I didn't say it enough when you where here,and I want you to know,that I love you,little brother._

_Love,Big Bro._

The percher read from another paper,

_Dear Syrus,_

_You are our baby boy and we love you very much._

_If tears could build a starway and memories a lane,we would walk right up to heaven and bring youhome again._

This caused people to go into tears. The percher the put that letter under the others. He then took out another,"Ladies and gentalmen,Syrus's last words."

_Dear friends and family,_

_I love you so much. I know you are wondering why I did this. Why I was so selfish. I did this because I couldn't stand the pain anymore._

_I couldn't stand being here anymore. This was nobody's fault,but my own. But on't worry,soon I will be forgotten. I'll be just a voice on a home movies in the attic,a face in an old photo,and faded mermory. I hope you know,I had no other choice. I got bullied so much,I failed everythig I tried at,and I new I could never find anyone who would want to be with me. Heck,I bolited my pain up so much,I had to cut myself to get it out. But that didn't work. So I knew I would most likely lose my mind and wind up in a menstl hospital. There was just no point in me stayinh ,please don't cry over me,Im not worth any tears. Im sorry,but this is my fate,Im so worthless. No,one wants me to stay. _

Im missing you already,

Syrus.

"No,Syrus..."Syrus's mother cried."Why would you think that?"Sy's father asked looking up.

"The percher pulled out another piece of paper.

"Syrus Jay Truesadle,passed away by his own hand on Noverber 5. He is survided by his late grandfather,Syrus Robert Truesdale, late aunt Kelly Mandy Truesdale(Lawson),His grandmother Keran Rosa Truesdale(Conner) Aunt Leeann Anna Conner,Uncle Jerry Adam Conner,Uncle Frank James Truesdale,Loving parents,John Zander Truesdale,Mother Startla Leeann Truesdale(Conner)and big brother Zane Brain Truesdale.

Syrus loved being with his friends and family,and playing cards,drawing,and cooking. He leaves behind great friends and a loving family who will miss him very much."

Then music came on,and the coffin was weiled away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Sy's mother fell to he knees.

Everyone,stood around the freshly dug hole in the ground. THey watched as the pure white caslet was put in the ground. A lound wail cry was heard as the final hyme was finished. It was the deceased's mother."Noooo!"She cried."He gonna wake up! He has to!" She cried."You can bury him,or else he'll be stuck under the ground!" John Truesdale pulled his wife into his arms."Honny,he's not going to wake up."He cried."Yes,he will!" Starla cried so hard her whole body shuck."He has to!"

John started shaking."Your little boy is gone,Star."He started cring,"But he's waiting on us,o.k,so it's not forever." Statla cried harder."It feels that way."She told her husban."I know."John strocked her hair.

That was it. Sy was gone forever. Over time the pain faded. Jaden stpped feeling guilty,Zane finished school and got married. Syrus's parents adopted a child from America. Everyone,went on. But they always felt like someone was missing.

And they knew who that someone was. This made them sad but they knew they'd see him again one day.

And Sy knew he'd see them again one day too. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
